the ungrateful god
by olympic8898
Summary: i know i have posted this but it was the wrong download it was the .txt crappy i know i hope this is better!
1. the very bad thing dionysus did

Mr. D sits alone in his room in the big house. He had been very bored since the war he went to the kitchen he was surprised to find no one else in or around the house; it being lunchtime at camp half-blood he realized everyone was at the dining pavilion.

"ahh..." he thinks" they started lunch 15 minutes ago. I have 5 minutes to myself." he conjures up an ancient greek spell to prevent Zues from watching him for a while

" now for a simple red wine..." and of course as he said the words his wine appeared he brings the glass to his nose and sniffs " Mmmm" just as he's about to take a sip chiron bursts in.

"DIONYSUS!" Chiron exclaims "How dare you! Zues takes 50 whole years of your century and you do this!" Mr. D is so startled by this he drops the glass and it shatters, splashing its deep red liquid all over chiron beautiful white fur. As Percy and Annabeth enter the room looking for walk directly into Mr. Ds screams of rage " I am the GOD OF WINE! I should not have to deal with this restriction!"

As Chiron and Mr. D argue Percy and Annabeth slip quietly out of the room. Percy whispers "Mr. D may be the god of wine but he's also the god of whine."

"You know seaweed brain that may be the smartest thing you have ever said." Annabeth chuckles. So they laugh and head of for the rock wall for some training.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. the council

"DIONYSUS" the booming voice of Zeus awoke Mr.D from his mid-day nap. "You are to come to Olympus at 4:30 tomorrow for trial! Ask no questions!" Then the voice of his father faded from his head leaving Dionysus to ponder this command.

"Which of the minor gods will be on trial?" he wondered." What punishment will we vote on? Ahh... well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow now i'd really like to get another nap, hopefully without annoying interruptions!"

Dionysus is just drifting back into sleep as he hears the low rumble of thunder in the distance. He has an uncomfortable nagging feeling but it doesn't disrupt his nap.

Little did he know that his instincts should not be nagging feeling was the real reason for the next days council. Dionysus had done something very wrong, even by greek god standards. He disobeyed his own father, the lord of the universe. At least he intended to be disobedient and would have drank his forbidden wine if not for Chirons interference. However this little incident did not even occur to arrogant Dionysus. He had no idea what was coming.

At 4:25 the next day Zeus, in his navy blue pinstripe suit, sits on his throne awaiting the arrival of the other gods and goddesses.

The first to enter the long, gleaming hall of thrones is Hera, dressed in a golden skirt and jacket. She looks with concealed intrest around the newly designed throne room.

"Well" she says grudgingly," I guess Athenas little half-blood did an OK job." Hera takes her seat next to her husband.

As each of the gods and goddesses start to file in the hall is filled with the sound of appreciation and wonder as they see Annabeths handiwork.

"She's done a marvelous job!" Aphrodite exclaims,"Athena you should be so proud!"

Yes, yes well done for a human." Hephestus agrees. And the compliments and excitment fill the hall for awhile as everyone takes their Dionysus strolls in and saunters over to his chair. Just as he is about to sit down, his chair disappears and he lands on his butt.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "I was going to sit there!" All of the other gods began to laugh and giggle. "Stop laughing!" Dionysus roars now that his pride hurts as much as his rear end.


	3. the council 2

"Why did someone do that?"

"_I _ did that" Zeus smirks ." For two reasons 1. because you are late and 2. because you are the reason for this council. On trial you have to stand in the center of the room. Hestia, would you mind making room by your fire for Dionysus?"

"What? Why?" Dionysus whines. "Did you think we wouldn't find out about that incident in he kitchen the other day?" Hera asks with a sticky sweet sarcasm. "H-h-how do you know about that?" Dionysus nagging feeling rising up from his stomach to clog his throat. "You must confess how much you drank!" Zeus roared ignoring his sons question. "It barely touched my tongue." Dionysus whispered under his breath added "not more than half a glass." "Athena gasped."Did you hear that?! This is horrible. Double his punishment from the last time."

"Athena dear" Aphrodite coos."Be reasonable. All Dionysus wants is to drink the wine that he is, after all, god of. Do you really think a double punishment is fair.

"I don't think it's about being fair. He disobeyed me." Zeus cut in."And that was_ AFTER_ I reduced his punishment. It's totally ungrateful. I think he should get double time at campand continue with the wine restriction for the full hundred years."

"I second that!" Athena and Hera chime in unision.

Sweet pale persephone makes a suggestion of her own;"I think a compromise should be made."She states in her quiet voice."Like me with Hades. Give Dionysus 6 months at camp half-blood and 6 months on Olympus with only on special occasions."

"I vote with my wife." Hades says having eyes only for Persephone. "I will side with Persephone also."Poseiden sighs. "It sounds resonable." Artemis however, likes both punishments ."How about 100 more half years working at campand wine two days a week two glass maximum." "I agree with Artemis." Aphrodite says with a melodious tone. "I do too!" Ares exclaims. (Just trying to impress Aphrodite) "Well I agree with Zeus on this one, whats your view Hermes?" Hepheastus boomed.


	4. the council 3

"I have no view O.K.! My son just died to destroy Kronos and you don't even care!" Hermes screams at the other gods."I cast my vote to no one!"

That caused quite an uproar with most of the gods argueing with Hermes and Ares and Athena argueing about the sides.

Apollo quietly oblivious to all that was going on hollered,"Be quiet!" Being a very knowlegable god the others thought he would give a great punishment, then he said "I am trying to listen to my ipod and I can't concentrate with all the yelling!"

"Count out his vote." Hades murmured.

"Father," Athena said."I have been thinking."

"No surprise there." Ares grumbled.

"Anyways I have been thinking." Athena said while glaring at her half brother Ares "And maybe a compromise is in order with we have suggested, maybe your hundred more years with two months on Olympus each year and four glasses of wine each week and only red wine since that was the wine with which the offense was taken. Is it a good idea?

"Yes I guess it is I would have been much tougher but O.K. whatever. Whoever votes on Athenas punishment raise there hand." Zeus says unwillingly.

All raised there hands except for a reluctant Ares but when Aphrodite whispered something in his ear his hand shot up like a missile.

"Oh thank you everyone! I can't wait to see Chiron" Dionysus yells with a sort of fake joy. And again to make them think he was SO grateful he gets out of the room and adds "I knew I should have gone with a pinot noir."

To Be Continued...

( any one out there who wants to suggest half-blood names and parentage my eyes are could be in the next chapter and please I don't want all poseidon thank-you!)


End file.
